


Matchmaker Christine to the Rescue

by isTrash



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Christine Canigula, BECAUSE BOYF RIENDS IS AMAZING AND SO IS MATCHMAKER CHRISTINE, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Male Character, Christine to the rescue, Everyone helps out, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Gay Michael Mell, Jeremy and Michael are oblivious to each other’s love for the other, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaker Christine, Multi, Oblivious Jeremy, Oblivious Michael, POV Female Character, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, pls read :3, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: Do you have oblivious friends, who are in love with each other, but they don’t know that the other likes them back? Well Christine Canigula does, and she notices. Big time.Or; Jeremy and Michael are oblivious, and Christine wants to fix that.   ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a thing because why not. I’m basically putting off my main fic because I’m trash :3. Enjoyyyy~

Christine’s POV

“So we’re all meeting up tomorrow, right?” A voice asks from my right.

It was right after our last period, and play rehearsal had been postponed. I grin and turn to face the owner of the voice.

Jeremy Heere, an awkward, unattractivly thin, and lanky boy who wore a navy blue cardigan, with red and blue striped shirt, who has wavy caramel blondish-brownish hair, with bright and lively periwinkle blue eyes, that look straight into my eyes as I turn around and face him, was grinning slightly, his braces showing ever so slightly. I nodded cheerfully and gave him a thumbs up.

He nodded, his lips curving up a bit more. “Good, that’s what I thought, but I just wanted to be sure.”

“Cool beans!” I chirped.

We head over to our lockers, splitting up for a second.

Once I’d gathered all my stuff for going home, I turned around and looked to the other side of the hall.

Jeremy’s locker was right across from mine, and I saw him struggling to grab a firm hold of all his stuff. I felt myself smile, and sigh, rolling my eyes. I was just heading over there to help, when Jeremy looked to the side of him, and he seemed to perk up.

“Michael!” Jeremy called his best friend over to him. I looked over to where Jeremy’s gaze was aimed, and saw Michael look over to the direction of where he’d heard his name being called, and it looked as if he’d just seen the love of his life.

His brown eyes lit up when they saw Jeremy, and he seemed to glow. His posture, normally slouched over, replaced with a straight back. His smile looked so big and so genuine, that my heart melted at the sight. Yes it was the look of seeing your true love, and I saw it in the way he seemed to walk up to Jeremy. There was an evident bounce in his step, that usually wasn’t there only until Jeremy was around.

Jeremy waved him over, almost dropping all his stuff in the process. Michael rushed over to Jeremy, and I couldn’t help but see their interaction. I was glad I could hear them both from where I was standing, because I didn’t want them to turn around and think I was spying on the two of them.

“Hey, dude, can you help me?” Jeremy gestured to his stuff with his head. “I kinda got everything out at once, and now I can’t grab everything.”

Michael laughed and looked back at Jeremy playfully. “I’d thought you’d learned by now to maybe _not grab everything out of your locker all at once_?” Michael asked with a smirk.

“Oops?” Jeremy responded, with a grin.

Michael shook his head and smiled, rolling his eyes. “When are you ever going to learn?” He paused, and I could see all the love glinting in his eyes. Jeremy gave him a begging puppy dog pout, his sky blue eyes sparkling.

“Fine,” Michael sighed. “Pass it over Jer. I swear your puppy dog eyes always get me.”

Jeremy beamed and shoved half of his books into Michael’s arms.

“Jesus Christ Jeremy!” Michael said as Jeremy placed the books in Michael’s arms. “What am I holding, the whole goddamn Harry Potter series? Seriously, this is heavy!”

Jeremy shrugged. “I dunno, but now you know how I feel.” He paused, picking a few books off the stack of books Michael was holding. He lifted the books up and shrugged. “Even if so, it’s probably only just the first through fourth books.”

Michael and Jeremy just looked at each other for a minute, and then burst out laughing. Jeremy smiled up at Michael, once they’d stopped laughing, and returned to getting the rest of the stuff he’d take home out of his locker and into his backpack that now permanently had ‘Boyf’ written on it, because as Jeremy had told me numerous times, that no matter how much or how hard he’d scrub, it wouldn’t come off.

Michael handed Jeremy the books in his hands when Jeremy reached for them from where he was crouched down by his backpack, and Michael furrowed his brow as Jeremy put the books in his backpack, shoving his hands back into his red hoodie’s pockets as he watched.

“But seriously, _are_ you re-reading the series? For like, the millionth time?”

Jeremy zipped up his backpack and swung it on his shoulder. He shrugged. “Millionth and one, but who’s counting?”

Michael snorted, and shoved Jeremy lightly on the arm. “Geek.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Michael teasingly. “But yeah, I am re-reading the series. Right now I’m on Goblet of Fire.”

Michael widened his eyes. “That’s the fourth one, right? The one where Edward Cullen dies?”

Jeremy placed his hand over his heart, his expression becoming one of a proud mother. “Yes! Oh my god, I’m so proud of you!” Jeremy squealed.

Michael laughed. “Sometimes you remind me of a fangirl.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “So do you, Mr. I Freak Out When I Hear A Bob Marley Song, you hypocrite.” Jeremy smirked.

“Touché.”

Jeremy smiled. “Anyways, Christine asked me to ask everyone, y’know, Rich, Jake, Chloe, etc, to go to the amusement park that opened up a few weeks ago.... So I’m asking you to join us!” Jeremy grinned at Michael, and I could see his darkened skin go red with a blush.

He scratched the back of his head. “Gosh, I don’t know Jer... I mean, tomorrow’s Valentines day.”

Jeremy looked up to Michael, his bright blue eyes pleading with him. “Pweaaaaase? I’ll get you a slushy?”

Michael sighed playfully. “Okay, okay, if you insist. I just don’t want to feel like I’m intruding on anything.”

Jeremy put on a serious face. He placed both his hands on Michael’s arms, looking him straight in the eyes. “You _won’t_  be intruding. Besides, you’re our friend. Especially mine. And trust me, I wouldn’t be their friend if they didn’t see you as a friend.”

I had to scoot closer to the two boys to hear what Michael said next.

“You did with the SQUIP.” Michael muttered bitterly.

I grimaced. That was not going to receive a good reply. And I could tell Michael had already started to regret what he’d said, even before the words registered in Jeremy’s head.

And sure enough, Jeremy dropped his arms, releasing his grip on Michael’s arms, looking away from Michael, his vibrant eyes clouding over, almost as if he were experiencing a flashback of having the SQUIP, which he probably was.

He nodded slowly, looking back to Michael, but looking down at Michael’s shoes.

“I know,” Jeremy said, “and I’m not going to say that the SQUIP made me either, but let me promise you, that even though they’re still my friends, I’d pick hanging out with you rather than with them any day. And I know I’ve probably apologised about everything before, but I really am sorry. About everything.”

Michael looked guilty. “I... knew that. I guess I just had to hear that in words.”

Jeremy nodded. “Anyways, no pressure in deciding to come or not, but text me when you decide, ‘kay?”

Michael nodded. “Okay.”

Jeremy, looked over to where I was, and he smiled when he saw me. “C’mon Christine!”

I smiled back, and walked over to the two boys.

“So, we still going over to the park?” Jeremy asked.

I nodded, and Jeremy looked to Michael. “You’re coming with us.”

Michael looked like he wasn’t surprised by getting told he was forced to go with us; he must be used to it by now. Yeah, he is.

We decided we’d take Michael’s car, and Michael, since it was his car, was the driver, Jeremy passenger, and me in the backseat. I watched the two boys banter lightly as they buckled themselves up, and Michael started the car.

I soon realized, looking for any sign of Jeremy liking Michael back, that I didn’t know if they even liked each other. The way Michael acted, could’ve just been bromance... nah. But I didn’t know about Jeremy. Man, was Jeremy oblivious, but he did hide his feelings well—that is to say, if he had them.

But (thanks to Michael’s pride patch) I knew Michael was homosexual, so the possibility of him liking Jeremy was high, but I didn’t know if Jeremy even _liked_ boys the way Michael liked them.

I spent the rest of the ride studying Jeremy’s movements.

I was so burrowed in my thoughts, that I didn’t notice the car coming to a stop.

“-elloooo? Christine, hello? Earth to Miss Christine Cangigula!”

I snapped out of it, and saw Jeremy waving his hand in front of my face, a concerned look on his face.

“What? Oh, sorry. Just spaced out for a sec, ya know?”

Jeremy grinned. “Oh, I do that allllll the time. But we’re here!”

I smirked. “No, I’m pretty sure you’re the only Heere here.”

Jeremy’s jaw dropped open. “Oh not you too! I swear to god, you and everyone on this goddamn planet are giving me a headache!” He shook his head. “I should’ve known a traitor when I saw one.”

Michael snorted from his seat. “Now you’re just being overdramatic—that’s Christine’s job!”

I grinned. “Yeah, that’s my job Heere!”

Jeremy sighed exasperated. “Whatever. I’m just gonna get my scarf.”

Michael groaned. “Oh god, please do not tell me it’s your fucking-“

“IT’S MY SLYTHERIN SCARF, SUCK IT UP MELL!” Jeremy yelled, as he tugged a silver and green scarf out of his backpack, and wrapped it around his neck sloppily.

Michael sighed, massaging his temples. “At least you didn’t bring the-“

“AND I BROUGHT THE HUFFLEPUFF SCARF FOR YOU MELL, SO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!” Jeremy threw the yellow and black striped scarf at Michael’s face.

Michael banged his head on his steering wheel. “Why am I not surprised. I wish death to come to everyone of your fandom.”

But Jeremy flipped him the bird, and suddenly swung the passenger side door open with a whoop, and slammed it shut. Michael watched as Jeremy ran over to the monkey bars, amused, but lovingly. He stared down at the striped scarf, but instead of a glazing hatred, it was a touched expression.

“I know you like him.” I blurted out, not even thinking.

Michael instantly tensed as soon as the words left my mouth. “What?” He laughed nervously. “Of course I do... he’s my best friend, right?”

I sighed. “I know you have feelings for him.” I rephrased.

Michael turned around in his seat so quickly, I was surprised his back didn’t crack. “Don’t tell Jeremy, I swear-“

I cut him off. “Relax, I won’t tell him I promise.. but I will be your wingman—or wing woman in this situation.”

“ _You’ll what_? No, no, no, no _no_! I won’t let-“

I cut him off again.

“I will and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. Besides, you want to be with him right? So I’ll _help_ you get with him!”

“But he can’t know! What if when I tell him, he gets so disgusted that he doesn’t wanna be my friend? Or what if he rejects me? It’d be so awkward Chris, and that’s why I’d rather pining him than taking the chance of ruining our friendship.”

I sighed. “Fine. How about I just find out if he likes you, and if he does, then _I_ get to play matchmaker!”

Michael hesitated. He sighed. “I still don’t like the idea, but I can tell you aren’t gonna give up so... this one’s at least better so... sure.”

I bounced in my seat, clapping my hands joyously. “Yay! Matchmaker Christine to the-“

But I got cut off.

“COME ON GUYS, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND JOIN ME ON THE GODDAMN MONKEY BARS!”

We both, jumped, and started laughing slightly. We both got outside of the car, both of us grateful for our snowboots, and thick warm jackets we had on. We saw Jeremy’s footprints in the snow, and we saw where it led, and both laughed. There, hanging upside down on the monkey bars, was a grinning Jeremy.

“Get your asses up here!” He called, waving me and Michael over, while almost falling off of the bars.

“Jeremy, if you break your neck from falling off, your dad would kill me! So fucking get off! Besides it must be _freezing_  up there!” Michael yelled.

Jeremy pouted. “Aw, you’re no fun!” He said as he he grabbed a bar, and gripped it, and he got his knees from off of the top of the bar. He was only hanging onto the bar by his hands now, and then he let go, and fell onto the snow. He lost his balance, and fell on top of the snow. He emerged from the snow, and there were bits of snow in his curly-wavy hair. He grinned, and stepped from out of the snow.

“It was c-cold up t-there!” He chattered. Michael nodded. “Only to be expected when it’s winter, Jer.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Michael, who only replied by sticking his no doubt freezing hands into his coat pocket he was wearing over his red hoodie.

Michael looked at Jeremy and chuckled. Jeremy arched his brow. “Jeez, what’s so funny?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Not funny, cute.”

“Okaaayyy, then what’s so cute?” Jeremy asked, drawing out the ‘ay’ in okay.

Michael snorted. He took his hands from out of his pockets and got the pieces of snow from out of Jeremy’s hair.

Michael put his hands back into his pockets like it was nothing, and looked away. But Jeremy was blushing furiously. I squealed internally. There was a BLUSH! Hint number one, found.

“So, what do you guys wanna do?” I asked, breathing into my hands to warm them.

Jeremy shrugged. “Just kinda feel like sitting around and talking and stuff, I guess.” Michael nodded, looking over to Jeremy. “Yeah, me too.”

“Great! It’s settled then!” I smiled, practically skipping over to a snowy bench.

We only stayed for thirty more minutes.

All of our teeth were chattering by the time we got to Michael’s car, and as soon as we got in the car, we all turned the seat warmers on.

“Thank god you bought a car with seat warmers,” Jeremy sighed in relief.

The closest place to the park, was my house, and I spent the ride listening to the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack on Spotify, and was greeted with Waving Through a Window.

 _I've learned to slam on the brake_  
_Before I even turn the key_  
Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me

 _Give them no reason to stare_  
No slipping up if you slip away  
So I got nothing to share  
No, I got nothing to say

I hummed to the lyrics, smiling sadly. Jeremy leaned over from where he was in the front with Michael towards me. He arched his brow. I continued humming to the words, and showed him the song I was listening to. His eyes lit up with recognition, and he mouthed “lucky” playfully to me. I smirked going back to humming. Waving Through a Window was his favorite from the soundtrack, his second Words Fail.

All too soon, I felt the car come to a stop. I pressed pause on the next song that had come on, Sincerely Me, and took my earbuds out.

I put my iPod back into my pocket, and said goodbye to Michael and Jeremy.

“So I’ll see you two tomorrow?” I asked, fumbling with my earbuds as I asked.

“You’ll definitely see me, but I’m not so sure you’ll see Michael.” Jeremy answered.

I looked up from my fumbling. I gave Michael a puppy dog pout. “C’mon Michael, pwetty pwease, for meeee?”

Michael snorted. “Hate to break it to ya Chris, but Jeremy’s pout is _much_ more controlling on me than yours.”

I rolled my eyes playfully. “Whatevs. See ya tomorrow! Hopefully!” I said, waving goodbye, as I walked towards my house.

I got my keys from out of my pocket, and as soon as I had them out, I heard a car door slam shut, and someone running towards me.

I turned around, and saw Jeremy speeding towards me. I waited for him to come over to where I was, and arched my brow. He looked sheepish, like he was debating whether or not to do what he was doing.

“Yes Jeremy?” I asked. He bit his lip. “C-Christine... I have something to tell you...”

I nodded. “Go ahead Jeremy. I’ll listen.”

He nodded. “Christine... ever since... ever since our breakup, I’ve been... trying to figure myself out, like you said you were doing, and now look. You came out as asexual Christmas eve. Now... now it’s my turn- to come out, I mean.”

I smiled encouragingly. On the inside I was screaming. “You can tell me Jeremy. I won’t judge.”

He sighed. “Which I’m extremely grateful for... Chris, I think—no, I _know_ that I’m... bisexual.”

I beamed up at him. “That’s great, Jeremy! I know coming out’s hard, but you did it! Now you just have to tell the rest of the world!”

He laughed. “I don’t know about _that_. I mean, coming out to you was still super hard, even though you’re like, _super_ supportive.”

I finally smirked. “Well then Jeremy, how do you _know_ you’re bi?”

He smiled weakly. “Well, I’ve always been attracted to girls, but just this year, after the SQUIPcident... well I wanted to kiss a boy...” he trailed off.

“Have you told Michael yet?”

“Er, uh... no, actually... you’re the first person I’ve come out to.”

I laughed. “Bye Jeremy.”

He smiled. “Bye Christine.”

I watched as he ran back over to Michael’s PT Cruiser, and got back into the car. They drove out of the driveway soon after. I smiled and shook my head. I unlocked our front door, and as soon as I opened the door, my family’s dog, Poppy, a red toy poodle, came running up to me. I smiled and crouched down on the floor, closing the door, and pet her.

My mom called from the kitchen. “Christine, is that you?”

“Yeah mom! Just got back from hanging out with Jeremy and Michael!”

“Okay. Dinner’ll be ready in thirty minutes!”

“‘Kay!” I yelled back.

I went upstairs to my room, and got my laptop out.

I quickly opened it up, an logged in, and went into google, and instead of searching for bootlegs, I typed:

**_How to get two friends to date each other?_ **

I scolled down the page, and looked at the results.

 ** _1\. Get permission first_** (done... well on Michael’s part anyway...)

 ** _2\. Choose the right mate_** (also done)

 ** _3\. Don’t be afraid to match_** **_your friend with a younger man_** (well Jeremy IS two months younger... so done)

 ** _4\. Skip sales pitches_** (well that’s not a problem)

 ** _5\. Be clear about how you know him_** (easy he’s my friend and your friend now make love)

 ** _6\. Pick the right venue_** (an amusement park’s okay, right?)

**_7\. Manage your expectations_ **

**_8\. Only interfere if there’s confusion after the first date_ **

**_9\. If disaster strikes, don’t take it personally_** (as if! They’re made for each other)

 ** _10\. Be sure you’d be happy for them if it works out_** (yup easy)

I smiled. This was going to be easy.

I got my phone out.

“Hey Jenna, I need some advice on something.”

“ _Yeah, sure. What is it?_ ” The familiar voice of Jenna answered.

“Well... I’m kinda hooking Michael and Jeremy up with each other...”

“ _I’m in_.”

“Great!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is like literal shit. I wrote this all at like 3 am and I cant write for shit then

 

** Chatroom name: The Sexually Confused Hormonal Teenagers **

 

** ThisIsNotLit added SuckMyJakeyD, jennarollin, ImHereAndThere, MelltoHell, BrookeIsLost, I’mNoValentine, Drama101 to the chat**

 

**ThisIsNotLit [10:56 A.M.]**

**< hey is evryone lik suppeerr fucking excited for today cuz i am**

 

**jennarollin [10:58 A.M.]**

**< rich why the fuck are you up**

 

**ImHereAndThere [10:59 A.M.]**

**< srsly my phone fucking woke up me up from my well deserved sleep**

**< it was like ‘bzzzz. bzzzzz. BZZZZZ.’ and i was like stfu**

 

**ThisIsNotLit [11:00 A.M.]**

**< awww did the big bad phone wake u up from your severely needed beauty rest?**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:01 A.M.]**

**< damn right it did**

 

**MelltoHell [11:03 A.M.]**

**< why the hell r u ppl up**

 

**jennarollin [11:03 A.M.]**

**< exactly my point**

 

**SuckMyJakeyD [11:04 A.M.]**

**< me and rich ft all night and pulled an all nighter**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:05 A.M.]**

**< mhm ur gonna die from sleep deprivation**

 

**I’mNoValentine [11:06 A.M.]**

**< and ur gonna die from being a horny bitch**

 

**MelltoHell [11:07 A.M.]**

**< damn jer whatd u do**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:07 A.M.]**

**<  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk**

 

**BrookeIsLost [11:08 A.M.]**

**< chlo and i were at Starbucks and they didnt get her order right so shes a bit mad**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:09 A.M.]**

**< its not the order that gets me mad its when ppl fuckin laugh at my fuckin last motherfuckin name  >:(**

 

**Drama101 [11:09 A.M.]**

**< Oh ** **it’s hilarious lol! Jeremy just bangs his head on the table and groans.**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:10 A.M.]**

**< yea ha ha so funny  >:(**

 

**MelltoHell [11:10 A.M.]**

**< anyways im gonna come to the amusement park w/ u guys**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:10 A.M.]**

**< YAYYY :D**

 

**ThisIsNotLit [11:11 A.M]**

**< dude thats like really gay**

 

**Drama101 [11:11 A.M.]**

**< GUYS!! It’s 11:11!!!!**

 

**SuckMyJakeyD [11:12 A.M.]**

**< not anymore lol**

 

**Drama101 [11:12 A.M.]**

**< :(**

 

**I’mNoValentine [11:13 A.M]**

**< well anyways do you all wanna come to my house after the park**

 

**SuckMyJakeyD [11:15 A.M.]**

**< sure sounds dope**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:16 A.M.]**

**< yea sure**

 

**MelltoHell [11:16 A.M.]**

**< mk **

 

**ThisIsNotLit [11:17 A.M.]**

**< cool**

 

**Drama101 [11:18 A.M.]**

**< Yeah! I’ll come.**

 

**jennarollin [11:18 A.M.]**

**< sure ill come**

 

**BrookeIsLost [11:18 A.M.]**

**< uhh yeah of course im comin**

 

**I’mNoValentine [11:19 A.M.]**

**< ill be sure to get the alcohol out ;)**

I shook my head, smiling. My friends were crazy, but totally, super duper amazing. I put my phone on the charger when an alert went up on my phone saying it was on 10%. 

I got out of bed, and stretched. I went downstairs, and made myself some cereal. 

I took a bite from my spoon, as I thought about my first step of hooking my two friends up. I wondered if Jeremy had come out to Michael yet.

I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the dishwasher. I went back upstairs, and got ready for the day. We were all leaving and meeting each other at 2:30, so I wanted to be ready. I decided I’d wear my striped dress today, with my normal jean jacket, and some jeans. I wore snow boots, and a heavier jacket than my jean jacket.

I knew that it would be like three hours until it was time to leave, so I decided to go on Skype again and see what everyone was talking about.

 

**ThisIsNotLit [11:36 A.M.]**

**< bruh y r u hatin on his utubers **

 

**I’mNoValentine [11:37 A.M.]**

**< well its not my fault jeremys unable to like actually good youtubers**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:37 A.M.]**

**< what?! dan and phil r good youtubers!!**

 

**MelltoHell [11:38 A.M.]**

**< i mean i dont personally lik them but they rnt bad or anything **

 

**Drama101 [11:39 A.M.]**

**< What are we talking about XD?**

 

**jennarollin [11:39 A.M.]**

**< chlos roasting the shit out of all of jers favorite youtubers**

 

**Drama101 [11:40 A.M.]**

**< Gotcha lol.**

 

**BrookeIsLost [11:40 A.M.]**

**< i agree with michael**

**< but jeremy said he had something to tell us all so shut uuuuupppp!!!**

 

**SuckMyJakeyD [11:41 A.M.]**

**< so that means we should all listen to him**

 

**I’mNoValentine [11:41 A.M.]**

**< god whatever**

 

**ThisIsNotLit [11:42 A.M.]**

**< kk guys listen up to mr. tallass**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:43 A.M.]**

**< IM NOT EVEN THAT TALL!! out of all the people in this chat im probably one of the shortest!**

 

**MelltoHell [11:43 A.M.]**

**< he speaks the truth**

 

**ThisIsNotLit [11:44 A.M.]**

**< well ur taller than me **

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:45 A.M.]**

**< ughgghhhgh whatever ya tiny dingus**

**< okay so....**

**< well its time for me to come out of the closet...**

 

I beamed as I read the screen. I squealed and I went back to participating in the chat.

 

**MelltoHell [11:45 A.M.]**

**< OHMIGOD**

 

**ThisIsNotLit [11:45 A.M.]**

**< my fucking sleep deprived mind is sCrEaMiNg**

 

**SuckMyJakeyD [11:46 A.M.]**

**< how on earth. IS THIS POSSIBLE. u were literally the only straight person I knew**

 

**I’mNoValentine [11:46 A.M.]**

**< I JUST CHOKED ON MY COFFEE**

 

**BrookeIsLost [11:47 A.M.]**

**< im literally DYING**

 

**jennarollin [11:47 A.M.]**

**< i just took a screenshot**

 

**Drama101 [11:48 A.M.]**

**< I’m squealing!! :D**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:48 A.M.]**

**< i havent even fucking told u my sexuality**

 

**MelltoHell [11:48 A.M.]**

**< WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS YOUR SEXUALITY THEN?!**

 

**ImHereAndThere [11:49 A.M.]**

**< ... i think actually i KNOW im bisexual**

 

**MelltoHell [11:49 A.M.]**

**< oh my god im fucking crying **

 

**ThisIsNotLit [11:49 A.M.]**

**< were bi bros now!**

 

**SuckMyJakeyD [11:50 A.M.]**

**< congrats for comin out dude!**

 

**jennarollin [11:50 A.M.]**

**< screenshot that too**

 

**I’mNoValentine [11:50 A.M.]**

**< one more member to the bi circle**

 

**BrookeIsLost [11:50 A.M.]**

**< IM SO HAPPY FOR U :D**

 

I laughed, throwing my head back. Who needed entertainment when you had friends like these?

-

I was watching a Hamilton bootleg, when I heard my mom yell for me. I quickly yelled back, “I’m coming!” and shut off my laptop, and got off of my bed. 

I went downstairs and saw Jeremy and Michael talking to my mom. Well, correction. _Jeremy_  was talking to my mom, and Michael was just kinda staring at him.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. “Hey Michael and Jeremy!” I said running up to them. Jeremy smiled at me, and Michael grinned sheepishly.

Jeremy looked to Michael. “So are we gonna hit the road now?” Michael nodded, and pulled his keys out of his pocket. 

“Well it’s been nice seeing you again Mrs. Canigula.” Michael told my mom. My mom paused what she was doing, and told me, Jeremy, and Michael goodbye. 

When we all walked over to the car, Jeremy and Michael were in a conversation, something about an apocalypse, and zombies.

I grinned. This left plenty of time to plan my secret matchmaker plan.

 

** Chatroom name: Match these two friends UPP **

 

** Drama101 added ThisIsNotLit, SuckMyJakeyD, I’mNoValentine, BrookeIsLost, jennarollin to the chat **

 

**Drama101 [1:54 A.M.]**

**< GUYS!!! CCCCCOOOOOOOMMMMMMEE OOOOOONNNNNN!!!!**

 

**jennarollin [1:55 A.M.]**

**< wtf**

 

**ThisIsNotLit [1:55 A.M.]**

**< jakes driving us so he cant text while driving so im doin it 4 him**

 

**I’mNoValentine [1:56 A.M.]**

**< and brookes driving us**

 

**jennarollin [1:56 A.M.]**

**< yeah**

 

**Drama101 [1:56 A.M.]**

**< Well this’ll work, so here’s the plan...**

 

I spent the rest of the ride to the park texting everyone the plan.

I smiled when I felt the car come to a stop. This was going to be amazing. 

We all got out of the car, thankful that there wasn’t so much snow, and stood in awe at the sight in front of us.

”It’s... wow...” I heard Jeremy whisper. 

I laughed in agreement. “Well, how about we get in a line before they come.”

Jeremy nodded, and we went over to a booth to pay for our day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking dare you to guess how long it took to make the usernames. and next chapters gonna be longer, dont worry. its also gonna have more plot so that’s good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a tumblr now!
> 
> here it is:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jeremyistheintrovertheere
> 
> so tap on that if you’re interested and if not then... pls do i’m lonely lol jk but i’d be honored if you did check it out :3

Once we’d paid for our stay here for the day, the rest of our friends had already showed up. So once everyone had paid, Brooke and Chloe begged everyone to go on the largest roller coaster in the park to start off the day.

“Come on guys,” the two girls had whined. “It’ll be reaaaalllllyyyyy fun!”

We all eventually relented, and agreed to start the day off with the rollercoaster. Apparently, it was a racing rollercoaster, so the way it worked, is that there are two teams, a team being who all is in your cart. You would start at the same time, and it’s different who wins each time. It all depends on how your teams opperater controls your cart. Sounds fun!

So everyone on my team was Jake, Chloe, Jeremy and Michael. There were two front seats, and three backseats. Jake, Chloe, and me, forced Jeremy and Michael into the two front seats.

We all waited for everything to be set, and I couldn’t help but eavesdrop on Jeremy and Michael’s incoming conversation.

”Uh... M-Michael?”

“Yeah Miah?”

”Well... r-remember in s-second grade h-how I t-told y-you how I was a-afraid o-of rollercoasters?”

”...Yeah? And?”

”Yeah, I k-kinda s-still am...”

”WHAT?!” Me, Chloe, Jake, and Michael shouted in unison at a fidgeting Jeremy who almost jumped out of his safety restraints. “And _why_ didn’t you tell us?” Michael asked.

Jeremy tugged on his cardigan (he wasn’t wearing his heavy jacket because it wasn’t too snowy or cold today), and was keeping his eyes on his hands. ”W-well, Brooke and C-Chloe were b-begging a-and, I d-didn’t w-want to let them d-down.”

Chloe looked touched for a second, but as soon as the faintest expression showed, it went right back to the ‘well why are telling us this now?!’ look. “Jeremy, we wouldn’t’ve cared if you hadn’t ridden this ride!”

Jeremy fidgeting in his seat, a blush spreading on his face. I sighed, rubbing my face, “Jeremy, we aren’t mad, it’s just, this is the worst place to be if you’re afraid of riding rollercoasters.”

”Well, who knows, maybe my crippling fear of rollercoasters went away after second grade!” Jeremy suggested.

Jake groaned. “That is highly unlikely Jeremy.”

Michael opened his mouth to add something to what Jake said, but the person operating the ride started to speak on his speaker.

“Goooood afternoon guys and gals and non-binary pals!” Everyone laughed a bit. “I hope you’ll enjoy this rollercoaster, The Racer, if you want to see your pictures after the ride is over, thenyou’ll go over to the blue building right down below. And, with that being said, have a wonderful ride and rest of the day!”

And so, the operator started the ride, and the cart went slow at first, but before anyone knew it, it was zipping down the tracks.

I was enjoying the ride, laughing and whooping, but I couldn’t help but observe and see that Jeremy was gripping Michael’s arm like a stuffed toy for reassurance, and Michael was yelling comforts to Jeremy. I was watching their little interaction and laughing. And then before I knew it, the ride was over, and the operator was bidding us goodbye.

As soon as Jeremy was unstrapped, he ran out of the rollercoaster section, and ran over to a trash can. Everyone except Michael looked away respectfully as Jeremy emptied the contents of his stomach into the trash can. Michael walked over to Jeremy, and rubbed circles into the small of his back, whispering soothing words into his ear.

When Jeremy had stopped throwing up, everyone looked back, and let out an aw at seeing Michael holding Jeremy in a comforting hug.

But the cute moment was disturbed when a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, tanned skin, with glasses, stomped up to Jeremy and Michael. 

“Faggots like you shouldn’t be in a public place, you freaks!” and she spat at Jeremy and Michael’s feet.

Jeremy started sputtering, while Michael just stood there in silence, almost as if he was used to it. Both Rich and Jake marched up to the scene, and both started yelling at the lady to “Back off!” or “Mind you’re own fucking business!”.

The lady just kicked dust towards the boys, and the girls just stood there in shock.

”Well that was...” Brooke started, but her voice faded. “Interesting,” Chloe finished for her, a sour expression on her face.

”W-well... let’s not let that ruin our day! Come on everyone, let’s go ride a few more rides then get some lunch!” I said, trying to listen to my own words.

Everyone murmured their agreement, and we rode a few more rides, Jeremy and Michael sitting out for the first ride after Jeremy throwing up.

The next ride we did all together was called Quidditch, and whatever that meant, Jeremy was very pleased with it. Surprisingly, Jenna was too. 

“It’s a sport,” Jenna informed everyone. When Jake said he’d never heard of it, Jeremy gave us another piece of information. “It’s from Harry Potter.” 

“Figures,” Rich snickered to Jake. Michael rolled his eyes. “Well who all votes for riding Quidditch?”

When nobody besides Jeremy and Jenna raised their hands, Jeremy added, “It’s a sport on flying broomsticks.” Then everyone raised their hand.

When we walked in the building, it was decorated with banners, baring the mascot of supposedly the Hogwarts house of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. There was a long line, but apparently there was a bar while you wait where you can get butterbeer? I didn’t really know, but according to Jenna and Jeremy, it was pretty good. 

So while Jenna went to fetch everyone a cup of it, Jeremy sorted everyone into a house.

”Hm... I feel like you’d belong in Slytherin,” He told Chloe who looked like she’d rather be anywhere but here at the moment. “Next!” Beooke was next to be sorted, but she seemed to be intrigued by all the Harry Potter stuff, so very unlike anyone else.

”Uh... I feel like you’re a... Hufflepuff.”

”Is that good?” Brooke asked.

”Well, yeah! Hufflepuffs are cute, and adorable and kind... loyal, supportive, and just a great person in general...” I saw Jeremy glancing to Michael, who was apparently a Hufflepuff, based on the scarf Jeremy had made him wear yesterday.

”Yay! I’m a Hufflepuff!” Brooke squealed.

”Next!”

I watched on as Jeremy continued to sort the next people, Rich, Jake, and then myself. I was apparently a Gryffindor. The more you know, I guess?

When Jenna came back with our drinks, we were in the middle if the line. When we all took a sip of the drink, everyone (except for Jenna and Jeremy,) oohed, and ahhed at the wonderful flavor of the drink. I swallowed. “This is really good!” I smiled.

”No duh,” Jenna rolled her eyes. “It’s Harry Potter, right?”

”And Harry Potter’s fucking awesome,” Jeremy said.

”No,” Chloe corrected, “just this drink is. The rest of Harry Potter can fuck themselves.”

Jeremy and Jenna gasped dramatically (well Jeremy did, the thespian) and looked to each other shaking their heads like someone died. 

“I can’t believe we’re friends with such muggles,” Jeremy said, disgusted.

”What’s a muggle?” I asked.

Jeremy opened his mouth, but someone beat him to it. “It’s a non magical being,” Jake answered.

Everyone looked to him in shock. “A-and...” Michael started. “He answered that right?”

Jeremy was too stunned to move, so Jenna nodded faintly.

Our group was silent until, “Jakey D... I’m surprised,” Rich said. “You have a nerd inside you!”

Jake made a disgruntled noise. “No, no, it’s called cultured. I’ve seen all the movies, who hasn’t?”

”Me,” everyone besides Jeremy, Jenna, and Jake said in sync.

Jeremy sighed, “I guess me, Jenna, and Jake are the only true cool people in this group.”

Michael scoffed, puffing out his chest, “I’ll have you know...” he went back to his slouched posture. “No one takes offense to that.”

 

The ride was, actually really fun. To be fair, Jenna and Jeremy were squealing the whole time, so that sucked, but it was fun. 

The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one-hundred fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams. Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught, apparently.

The game is played by two teams of seven people (three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker) and involves four balls (a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch).

The Keeper guards the goal posts, while the three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team and hit the Bludgers towards the opposing team, and the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch to end the game. The team whose Seeker catches the Snitch is awarded 150 points, but this does not necessarily mean they will win if the other team still has more points after the Snitch is caught.

It was fun. We were able to pick what team we were on, so I was apparently on the Gryffindor team, vs. Slytherin.

Me, Jenna, Rich, Brooke, and three random other people were on the Gryffindor team, and Jeremy, Michael, Chloe, Jake, and another three random people were on the Slytherin team. It was a race just like the other, but it was like a simulator race.

It was fun, but there were a lot of flips, so I think everyone was a bit dizzy or nauseous.

”How about lunch now?” Brooke asked. “I’m hungry.”

We all agreed and decided to go somewhere for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno what this chapter even was but i was incredibly sleep deprived while writing it so idk

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters unless this story gets like no popularity then I’m just making it a one shot or something


End file.
